roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scaz
''"Let's end this once and for all" -'' Scaz to Susie, 2020 Scaz is one of the main characters of the Road to Hill Nothing series and the central character in the Apocalypse series. Early life Scaz started off as a wimpy seventeen year old who was always getting himself into trouble. Scaz lived in the small town of Hill Nothing with his Mother. He and his Mum were very poor and rented a room in the local Hotel, he along with his friend Susie attanded the local highschool. Being very poor Scaz and his Mum could afford very little luxuries although his Mum did manage to buy him a car for his birthday. Scaz was also insecure and unable to defend himself, often being attacked by the school bully Brian. Scaz with Susie in her house on the night of the virus attack in 2010. With the world slowly collapsing to the virus, Scaz was starting a relationship with Susie just as an Infected woman attacked the house. The infected attacks Scaz but they both manage to flee the house and Susie kills it outside with a molotov cocktail. Scaz and Susie retreat to the sewers believing it to be safe and away from infected. The two teenagers were quickly captured by Johnson, Scarlet, Steve and Archy. Susie was shot dead, and later brought back to life in the secret lab beneath Hill Nothing. Scaz was placed in a cell uncertain what was going to happen next. While Scaz sat in his cell, strange bug like creatures from a recently conducted experiment enter the room and savagely slaughter the guards with Scaz watching in horror. Scaz is eventually rescued by Susie's Dad along with Susie. The group encounters a Russians attack force who are attacking the lab but manage to escape them. The group soon leave and hide in the deserted Hotel to stay for the night. However, shortly after Scaz and the rest settle down an infected Brian breaks into the building hungry for huma n flesh. Before the infected Brian can attack, the trio flee the building. Scaz and the group and head to the subway to get to the mainstreet, after discovering the Russian attack force plan to leave the town on a chopper. When the trio eventually arrive, they seek shelter in the Hill Nothing CCTV building. Shortly after arriving in the building, Scaz suddenly begins to fell ill and collapses to the floor burning. Screaming in pain Scaz finally succumbs to the virus and becomes infected. Now infected with no memory of his former friends he chases them hungry for their flesh. When the Russians enter the area, the troopers enter the building where an infected Scaz attacks them enduring gunfire to eat their skin. Scaz continues to attack the Russian soldiers killing many of them, the virus had given Scaz incredible brute strengh. By morning, the infected Scaz wanders the empty streets of Hill Nothing. Along with the infected Brian, Scaz stalks the streets searching for the nearest human. Scaz and Brian then encounter one of the last surviving Russians, Adam. As Scaz and Brian attack, Adam quickly shoots them both dead. the RussiansThe dead body of Scaz was later recovered by Company scientists. The scientists then conducted several experiments on the corpse and eventually brought Scaz back to life through a very painful process. Scaz found himself ressurected from the dead but to his horror the experiments and operations left him scarred. Scaz had no hair, strange metal wires attached to his head and strange scars all over his face. Enraged, he kills the Company scientists. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists